Disgusting
by naoto-san
Summary: Grimmjow hated the shinigami, hated the feelings he awokened in him, hated how he had made him want him. He wouldn't stand for it anymore. Warning: yaoi, gore, death of character.


Author's note here: Okay this is my first fanfic and...it's a one-shot obviously and I hope that It's not totally crappy but plz read it and tell me what you think okay! Oh and yeah right so sorry for OOCness in the end but plz read it anyway

Warning: Yaoi (don't like then beat off), gore and death of character.

**I do not own Bleach, Ichigo or Grimmjow...unfortunatly I really don't, all credit goes to Tito Kubo! ...except for the idea of this fanfic, that's all me and my fucked up mind...sorry!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Another punch. Another kick. Another slash ripping the young boy's body.

Grimmjow punched him once more, he felt the bone break and the blood pour out from his nose down onto Grimmjow's fist. One more time! He kept on punching him, same spot every time. The bone carved its way into the boy's flesh, deeper and deeper.

_Make him disgusting, make him ugly, make him undesirable__…Disgusting!_

Grimmjow's katana dug its way into the slender body before him, causing said body's owner to cry out in pain muffled by a cough of blood. More! More! More! Grimmjow twisted his katana inside of the boy's body, gaining more painful screams. He grinned at the weak creature before him letting a cold laugh slip out of him.

_Make him disgusting, make him ugly, make him undesirable…__Disgusting!_

He slashed trough the boy's body all the way out cutting off his left arm, right below the elbow, at the same time. This time no screams came only muffles coughs and blood.

He hit the boy with the handle of his katana breaking his collarbone with a loud crack. He enjoyed the sound. Once more he lifted his katana striking it down at the same spot, smashing the katana through the boy's skin pushing pieces of bone deep into his lungs.

_Make him disgusting, make him ugly, make him undesirable…__Disgusting!_

He kicked the body through the sky, used Sonido to get behind it during its way. He quickly grabbed the remains of the boy's left arm and threw him down into the ground far below, feeling how the shoulder twisted unnaturally and snapped.

_Make him disgusting, make him ugly, make him undesirable…Disgusting!_

He watched the body slam into the ground, taking the time to lick the blood of his katana. The iron taste spread inside his mount causing him to purr with delight, before he sat off down towards the ground.

In the blink of an eye he was down at the ground with the boy who miraculously had forced himself to stand, taking somewhat of a stance, though it didn't do him any good. At the moment he was in reach from the boy Grimmjow launched another punch at him hitting him hard and sent him flying down the street.

_Make him disgusting, make him ugly, make him undesirable…Disgusting!_

Once more Grimmjow used Sonido so that he was right beside the flying body. The boy looked him straight into his cold icy blue eyes, a sad tired look filled with…Grimmjow's eyes widened…was that tears? Was he crying? Grimmjow's expression changed once more and he grabbed the boy's kimono, pushed him down and pierced him to the ground with his katana, breathing rapidly and heavy.

_Make him disgusting, make him ugly, make him undesirable…Disgusting!_

The boy screamed hoarsely at the pain. Grimmjow growled at him looking him straight in the eyes. Yes the boy was indeed crying, with a tired, sad and yet proud face. He glared back at the teal-haired Arrancar with his brown eyes. Grimmjow growled once more at this, that look pissed him off. It said more than words could at the time. He forcefully pulled his katana out making the boy scream and cough blood again.

_Make him disgusting, make him ugly, make him undesirable…Disgusting!_

The sound made Grimmjow grin, he loved it when he screamed, it was that look that pissed him off to no end. He pulled the body up from the ground, holding the kimono almost choking the boy, while doing so he watched the blood pouring out from the body leaving a red trace after it in the air. He followed the blood as it fell down and crashed to the ground again, making an indescribable sound which aroused him.

_Make him disgusting, make him ugly, make him undesirable…Disgusting!_

He turned his attention to the boy's eyes again, he could barely see them since the boy's face was all swelled up. He had cuts and bruises everywhere some deeper than the others.

He grinned at his artwork, licked the blood on the boy's throat and bit hard into it, taking a big chunk of flesh with him. The boy screamed out loud, but was silenced by the kimono pressing against his throat, choking him.

_Make him disgusting, make him ugly, make him undesirable…Disgusting!_

Grimmjow chewed the flesh and swallowed it with delight, a stream of blood sipping from the corner of his mount, which his tongue cleared him from.

He grinned at the boy confident enough to look him in the eyes, awaiting disgust and hatred, to fuel his desire to kill. Ice blue eyes locking with dark brown meeting…love?

_Make him disgusting, make him ugly, make him undesirable…Disgusting!_

Grimmjow's hand started to shake uncontrollably shaking the boy's body at the same time, blood and flesh dripping from it. Grimmjow screamed at the top of his lungs punching the body and sent it flying. The body crashed into a large building, fell down, hitting the knees into the ground and the rest of it falling forward. There to be caught by Grimmjow gripping the boy's kimono, letting his knees rest on the ground with his fist raised.

_Make him disgustin__g, make him ugly, make him undesirable…Disgusting!_

His fist stayed hovering over his head shaking. Eyes. Ice blue and dark brown connected. The boy lifted his right arm, trembling, touching the teal-haired hollow's face, eyes still locked. His hand went around his neck pulling the frozen killer closer towards him, pulling his left arm over his shoulder locking his elbow between it and his neck. Close. Eyes still locked.

_Make him disgusting, make him ugly, make him undesirable…Disgusting!_

The boy laid his head on Grimmjow's shoulder, panting against his neck. He saw orange hair in the corner of his eyes, beautiful. Close. His white kimono is soaked with the boy's blood. His fist is dissolved, it's shaking. Slowly he lowers it letting it rest beside him, his left arm holding the boy loosely. The boy shudders and coughs in his neck, his blood staining his neck and hair. He laughs. Laughs?

"Man Grimmjow" he coughs "I-I'll show you next time" a pause he needs to breath, his lungs are collapsing. "Don't t-think I'll let you-" he coughs again violently. "Fuck…I really would have wanted-" pause…again he's breathing. "t-to be with you…for a while you know…you fucking bastard…I-" a deep hoarse breath…nothing.

_Make him disgusting, make him ugly, make him undesirable…Disgusting!_

The boy's body isn't moving anymore. There's no breath on his neck. There's no…life.

"Ichigo?"

He doesn't move, he doesn't breathe, he's waiting for something that'll never come. Starring into the wall feeling the blood sticking to his torso and like the fabric suck in the blood so does the knowledge dawn on him. Hands trembling, for reasons he does not understand, arms holding the dead body of the young shinigami, his enemy…his-"Ichigo…I…"

_Make him disgusting, make him ugly, make him undesirable…Disgusting! Disgusting! DISGUSTING!_

* * *

Author's note here...again!: ...what did you think? Again I appologize for the OOCness (to my defense I say that I wrote this at like 12pm - 2am on a schoolday night) if any of you who reads this story (love to all of you!) can come up with another ending I'm happy to here about it =) **and also I really wanna hear about what feelings you got from reading it so please review =D**


End file.
